Breathe Out, So I Can Breathe You In
by thepretender501
Summary: It's the hottest day of the year and even though he should be complaining, Ron finds there's something perfect in it. Warinings: Fluff and slashy sex stuff and slightly Auish


**Title:** Breathe Out, So I Can Breathe You In  
**Word Count:** ~1300  
**Rating:** R  
**Prompt**: I want to hold your hand.  
**Summary:** It's the hottest day of the year and even though he should be complaining, Ron finds there's something perfect in it.  
**Warnings:** Drug use, flufftastic, slashy sex, can be seen as an AU- or not. I imagine it as taking place in the 1960's muggle world, but that's just me :)  
**Pairing:** Harry/Ron  
**Author's notes:** Thanks goes to **faithwood** for the beta :) Written for **elainemalfoy** for **hp_wishes** on lj. She likes this a lot :) So yay! I finally feel like I'm doing H/R justice because they've totally grown on me. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was the hottest summer on record, but Ron didn't mind when Harry rested his head on his lap. They sat outside the Burrow, their bikes abandoned for the shade of an oversized willow tree.

The wind hissed, rustled the leaves and swirled the warm air around. It smelled heavily of jasmine and honeysuckle from Ginny's garden infused with the distinct scent of marijuana. A small battery-powered radio hummed soft rock tunes. Ron rested his head against the bark of the tree and sighed; it was a strangely perfect summer.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked, taking a long drag on a blunt they were sharing. He locked his sweaty fingers together with Ron's.

"'t's hot, Harry," Ron said, but he didn't untangle their fingers. Instead, he grabbed the joint from Harry's mouth and inhaled. The thing was almost done; the burning paper was nearly at his fingertips.

"Too hot," Harry agreed.

Ron stubbed out the last of the joint against the tree trunk. He blinked his eyes open when Harry lifted his head and flipped over so that he faced Ron's lap.

"Can I make it hotter?" Harry asked, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. Ron's heart rate increased, and he closed his eyes again as Harry fiddled with the zip on his trousers.

He wasn't sure what this relationship was anymore. They'd spent nearly every moment together since Harry arrived at the beginning of the summer. Ginny kept teasing them, saying they were closer than Fred and George and that they might as well be conjoined. Harry explained that they were in love. He was teasing, but it still made Ron's stomach twist and flutter. It was much different from other friendships he'd experienced.

Ginny had threatened to tell Mum but Ron just shrugged. His mother loved Harry more than he did. Harry Potter, the orphan and his best friend since they started boarding school 5 years ago; Harry Potter, who was rapidly becoming everything. Ron truly hoped this was more than just a summer thing.

"Too hot…" Ron groaned as his mind clouded over. He ripped at the grass beneath his fingers when a more intense wet heat concentrated around his cock. Harry's mouth worked slowly, bringing his cock to life. He was sweating something fierce by the time Harry got him fully hard.

Ron could remember the first time they started doing this; it was sort of an accident. One night, after Ron came from the shower, Harry pointed out that they were both hard. Instead of feeling appropriately humiliated, they stood in the middle of Ron's bedroom, getting each other off. They had been so lost in each other that Charlie nearly walked in and caught them. It was rather exhilarating.

And it still was, even now, in the open field behind the Burrow where anyone could walk out and see Harry's head bobbing up and down in Ron's lap.

Ron groaned, sweat dripping down his forehead into the thick of Harry's black hair. The music had stopped and a man was going on about the summer's record heat wave. Ron's back writhed against the tree trunk, the rough wood tearing into his shirt, scratching his back. He was certain his shirt was ripped and it was possible he was bleeding, but still he wanted more. He shoved his palm on the back of Harry's head, tugging at his hair, "Can you-can you swallow it all?" he gasped, while directing Harry's movements.

Harry made an indistinct grunting noise that sent shivers to the base of Ron's spine. The wet heat smothered Ron's cock as Harry attempted to devour him. Ron thrust upwards to meet Harry's greedy mouth. His vision blurred and, in seconds, he heard Harry coughing. When Harry looked up at Ron, he was grinning with come dripping from his lips.

"Love you," Harry whispered. Ron was heated from the inside out. He ran his thumb over Harry's lips, wiping them clean and then he slipping it into Harry's mouth so Harry could swallow the residual.

"Love you, too," Ron said as Harry's tongue swirled over his thumb with an amateur's expertise. Ron didn't know what it meant to Harry. He didn't know if Harry felt the friendship kind of love or the lover's kind, but it probably didn't matter much. In fact, he told himself, it didn't matter at all.

Harry's head landed back in his lap, and Ron traced his fingers over the beads of sweat littering Harry's forehead. Harry removed his glasses, closed his eyes, and massaged the bridge of his nose.

"Want me to suck you?" Ron asked, eyeing Harry's stiff cock.

Harry shook his head. "In a minute."

"'t's hot." Ron mumbled the obvious again; he wiped his forehead before reaching into his pocket to search for another blunt. He wasn't sure if he'd brought another one outside.

Harry opened his eyes and grinned up at him. "I didn't notice."

Ron gave him a false smile, which was replaced by a genuine one when Harry pulled an unusually small joint out of his own pocket. "Looking for this?" Harry asked, his eyes were closed again.

"Of course." Ron pulled out his lighter and held it to the small joint between Harry's thumb and forefinger. Once it was burning, Harry pressed it to his lips and inhaled. Ron trapped his fingers in Harry's hair and felt dampness nearest to his scalp. He was sweating nearly as much as Ron was; Harry just looked better doing it. "How's it?" Ron asked.

Harry handed him the joint and then exhaled. Heated smoke tickled Ron's nose, its smell heady and rich.

"t's the best." Harry smiled, mouth full of overly white teeth.

"Oh yea?" Ron raised his eyebrows and inhaled. His mind immediately fogged up and all stressful thoughts drifted away. Harry was right—there was nothing better.

Just then, Harry sat up and nearly slammed his forehead against Ron's chin.

"What the-"

"I love this song," Harry said, leaning towards the radio. Ron blinked, confused, until the music got louder and he quickly recognized the Beatles song playing.

"I want to hold your hand," he said dimly.

"Okay," Harry laughed and snatched the joint out of Ron's hand. He took another long drag before plopping his head back down into Ron's lap.

"I should've known," Ron rested his head against the tree bark. He closed his eyes and let the dizzy sensation wash over him.

"But I don't want to be predictable." Harry blew out another puff of smoke; Ron screwed up his nose.

"You're not, Harry," Ron sighed. "So not predictable. You're-" He was already forgetting what he wanted to say next- that's how good it was.

Harry grabbed his hand and interlocked their fingers. "See, we can hold hands, too. Like lovers, you know…"

Ron opened his eyes and looked down; Harry was wide-eyed, his pupils dilated, and his grin lopsided. He was beautiful.

"Like lovers," Ron said, chuckling a bit too hard. "Sure."

"Kiss me, lover," Harry giggled. It might have been embarrassing if Ron wasn't dangerously close to giggles himself. Ron suppressed a laugh and leaned down, but Harry put the burning end of the joint in his mouth and pursed his lips. Ron blinked rapidly for a moment, confused. However, his confusion quickly vanished and he pressed his lips against Harry's for a long while before taking the joint into his own mouth. He inhaled deeply and sighed again. It was all strangely perfect. Harry coughed and then kissed the back of Ron's sweaty hand, the one wrapped up in his.

_Just like lovers_.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it :D :D


End file.
